Electronic devices or systems, for example, computers, cellular phones, and digital cameras, often have one or more semiconductor chips to perform one or more electrical functions. The device may include output circuitry, including output drivers, to provide information to other devices.
The information provided by an output driver of a device is usually in the form of an electrical signal. In some cases, the electrical signal provided by one device may cause interference to other devices. This kind of interference is often called electromagnetic interference (EMI). The EMI emissions from one device may cause other devices to behave irregularly.
Thus, electronic devices usually have some circuitry to assist in keeping EMI emission arising from output driver operation below some selected level to meet EMI emission standards. For some devices, however, designing output drivers to meet specific EMI emission standards can be difficult.